Giorno Giovanna (Canon)/Sadistic Sleuth
Credit to Unbacked for plenty of this information, such as Notable attacks and techniques |-|Giorno Giovanna= |-|Golden Experience= |-|Golden Experience Requiem= Summary Giorno Giovanna, originally named Haruno Shiobana, is the main protagonist of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part V: Vento Aureo. He is the oldest son of DIO, and one day, he discovered his stand: Golden Experience. He then fights Bruno Buccerati, and the two stop fighting and Bruno invites to the gang called The Passione. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B. High 7-C with Golden Experience | At least High 7-C. At least Low 2-C with Return to Zero Name: Giorno Giovanna Origin: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part V: Vento Aureo Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Student, Gangstar | Boss of Passione Powers and Abilities: |-|Giorno Giovanna=Superhuman Physical Characteristics |-|Golden Experience=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Life Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Creation, Transmutation, Healing, Biological Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Non-Corporeal, Intangibility |-|Golden Experience Requiem=All previous powers to a greater extent, Causality Manipulation, Reality Restoration, Subjective Reality (Can make someone "not arrive at the truth"), Time Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, BFR, Power Nullification, Willpower Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Resistance to Causality Manipulation, Precognition, Time Manipulation, and Destruction Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Narancia). Large Town level with Golden Experience (Can harm Black Sabbath) | At least Large Town level (Stated to be much stronger than before). At least Universal level+ with Return to Zero (Completely negated King Crimson's universal time skip, and put him through a loop of infinite deaths) Speed: Normal Human with Massively FTL+ reactions. Massively FTL+ with Golden Experience (Comparable to Silver Chariot) | Inaccessible (Moved in a void where time has been erased) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall level. Large Town level with Golden Experience | At least Large Town level with Golden Experience Requiem Durability: Large Town level (Survived an attack from Green Day). Large Town level (Survived an attack from King Crimson) | At least Large Town level. Return to Zero makes him hard to kill Stamina: Very High (Has continued fighting even after having both of his wrists broken, one of his collar bones broken, three broken ribs and a hole in one of his lungs) Range: Standard Melee. Several Meters with Golden Experience | Multiversal+ with Golden Experience Requiem Standard Equipment: Golden Experience | Golden Experience Requiem Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Gold Experience: Gold Experience is a Close-Range Stand that has the ability to create any type of life out of inanimate objects. Its main method of attack to rapidly punch things or to use its Life Giver ability to harm the opponent. ** Life Giver: Any object that Gold Experience touches will have life injected into it, turning it into a living creature. These living creatures range from ants, fish, snakes, frogs, flies, grass, trees and vines. At best, it has shown the ability to create an exact clone of Coco Jumbo including its Stand. If any of these lifeforms are attacked by someone then the damage will be negated and all damage will be dealt back to the person, this also includes the abilities the attack might have had. *** Flesh and Organ Creation: After mastering Life Giver, Gold Experience had the ability to create body parts for people and can weld the parts back onto the person to heal them. This includes parts of skin, hands, eyes, tounges and all of the blood in someone's body. This healing process has been described as extremely painful. ** Life Shot: If Gold Experience punches any person who is already alive and injects life into them then their conscious will go crazy and become so fast that their body lags behind them. This also increases any pain that the opponent will feel to the point that Bruno fought that another punch from Gold Experience would actually kill him due to how painful it was. Giorno can also use this ability to speed up a lifeforms age, making them die and wither away within seconds as shown by making a tree grow old, die and wither away. ** Life Sensor: Gold Experience also has the ability to sense peoples souls, he can do this at a distance, being able to scan an entire plane to check if there was anyone hiding in it and can sense someone to see if they have multiple souls. * Gold Experience Requiem: Gold Experience Requiem is a Close-Range Stand evolved after Gold Experience was pierced by the Requiem Arrow. Gold Experience Requiem, aside from its new abilities, is a stronger version of Gold Experience with it being faster, stronger, more durable and having a stronger version of Gold Experience's Life Giver which it can use at a range by hitting an object with an energy beam which turns the object into whatever animal or lifeform that Giorno wants. ** Return to Zero: Gold Experience Requiem's new ability is to nullify any action that anyone does and reverts it back to its previous state. This ranges from attacks that happen in front of Giorno down to the will power of Giorno's opponent. The range of this ability is the entire universe as shown when it fully restores the universe spanning time erasure of King Crimson. *** Infinite Death Loop: Once someone is attacked by Gold Experience Requiem, then they are guaranteed to die and will put into a loop of being killed a revived. Each death is described as extremely painful to the opponent. This loop is never ending and will continue on forever. Key: Beginning of Part V | End of Part V Category:Sadistic Sleuth Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2